Fairy Tail Truth or Dare
by Nekolover2001
Summary: SEND IN YOUR REQUESTS AND WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO THE FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS! RATED T!
1. Chapter 1

Liz: I will be doing a truth or dare game with the fairy tail characters and my good friend AJ(NyaNekoNya)

AJ: HI! I am super excited to be here! I finally get input on one of Liz's stories!

Liz & AJ: SEND US YOUR DARES...but keep them apropriate...

FT Cast: PLEASE SPARE US!

Liz & AJ: Please try to send us NaLu, Gruvia, Leo+Aries, Jerza, GaLe, and all those other good ships...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NO NALI(WE'RE DIE HARD NALU SHIPPER AND THINK THAT NALI IS THE WORST NATSU SHIP)...LET THE GAMES BEGIN!


	2. Chapter 2: The Games Begin!

Liz: Okay then thank you for your reviews and now i shall chose the dares...

AJ: This is how it will work We'll have a box and then it will have an item from each person in it, something they love.

Mira: I will be here to draw the items!

Liz& AJ: You can also make dares for us soo...next chappie we'll put in our things...

Liz: One more thing the characters do not know what we put in the box...*laughs manically*

FT cast(excluding mira):SCARY!

AJ: YOU GUYS ARE HERE NOW WE CAN BEGIN!

Mira: The first item is...a key...but not one of lucy's keys...IT"S THE KEY TO LUCY'S HOUSE...

FT cast +Liz &AJ:*turn to Natsu*

Lucy: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?

Natsu: I swear it's not mine

Liz: OH REALLY!...then why does it say property of Natsu Dragneel on it?

Natsu: Fine it's mine now what is it?

AJ: Yeah what is it?

Liz: * hands the paper over to AJ with devilish eyes*

AJ:*reads it* HEHEHEHEHE

Mira: okay your dare is you have to let Lucy dye your hair blonde like hers!

Natsu: NOOOOOOOO!*gets dragged off by Erza and Lucy*

Liz: *grabs the box and pulls out a lock of erza's hair*...

AJ:...

FT:...

Blue Pegasus:...

Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frocsh:...

Ultear and Meredy:...Creepy...

Everyone:*looks at Jellal*...stalker...

Liz: ANYWHO! back to the dare...

AJ: Now the second dare!...atcually this is an or...

Liz: You may take Erza's cake...

AJ:...OR kiss her!

Jellal:...So basiclly I'm going to die...

Liz:...pretty much...

Jellal:I'll kiss her...*goes up to Erza, Kisses her*

Erza: *kisses back...then they dissappear*

AJ:...Okay then...next item...A LUCY DOLL!...it's not Natsu's so...

Liz: There's a tag!...it has the zodiac sign for Leo...

Loke: HOW DID YOU GET THAT!

AJ&Liz: ASK MIRA!

Mira: I have my ways...

Liz: anywho... this is a truth you have to rate the FT girls and AJ and I on a scale of 1 to 10...

Leo: GIVE ME A MINUTE!

Liz: well I have to go...so TO BE CONTINUED...next chapter WE WILL SEE OUR RATINGS AND SEE THE BLONDE NATSU...*Mutters* and hopefully Jellal and Erza will be back...KEEP COMMENTING!


	3. Chapter 3

Liz:sooo depressed*in emo corner*

AJ: What? did you read Crona's emo poem...again...

Liz: I wish I wasn't born*in emo corner with Crona*

AJ:...so you just watched the new episode of fairy tail...

Liz: precisly...

AJ: OKAY THEN! I shall be doing most of this chappie...

Liz:*still in emo corner...but now *Tamaki,Soul,Black Star, Maka, Kid, and Tadase have joined her*

AJ: alright then let's get back to loke rateing people...

Leo: OKAY! I got the ratings!

Lucy is ten, because she is the sexiest princess ever and she-

Lucy: *blushes* Don't go on!

Leo: Fine, I won't go into detail. Everyone is ten. Except Liz who made me do this and possibly hurt the feelings of all these girls.

Liz: HEY!

AJ: Shut up, Leo! Okay! On with this! *feels around box and grabs a chibi natsu doll*

Natsu: What the hell...well, I guess I always knew that damn ice prick liked me...

Gray: WHAT THE HELL? IT WASN'T ME FLAME BRAIN!

Mira: Let's see... *flips doll over* It says "Property of Lucy Heartfilia 3*

Everyone but Lucy: *snickers*

Lucy: How did you get that, Mira! I snuggle with it every night... I mean...it was just in an old pile... anyway what is it?

Mira: Let's see... you have to do whatever Natsu wants for the whole chapter.

Natsu: *laughs manically* Come over here Lucy...

*Lucy comes and Natsu whispers in her ear and her eyes widen*

Mira: SPILL! SPILL! SPILL! SPILL!

*Lucy sits on his lap*

*Mira gushes and picks up next item*

Mira: Hmm...two items... Natsu's key, and... Natsu's scarf!

*Natsu panics*

Natsu: I JUST HAD THAT!

Mira: So...you have to... kiss Lucy!

Natsu: OKAY!

Mira: For five minutes.

Natsu: Okay...

AJ: And eat the flames of Mira's sitri form.

Mira: What? I didn't agree to this!

AJ: Sucks for you.

Lucy: Uh... uh...

*Natsu kisses her*

Mira: Let's let them be and do the next one, so he can eat my flames when he is done.

Liz: *steals box before Mira can and takes a book of pictures of gajeel*

Levy: *turns red* T-that's...m-mine...

AJ: *Whispers something in Levy's ear*

Levy: Er...Erza loves naughty books... I saw her reading one... and she was smiling and writing Jellal's name on her arm..

Jellal & Erza: WHAT?!

Erza: You're going down Levy

Levy: EEK!

Mira: Okay Natsu. Eat my flames now!(that sounds _a bit_ wrong...)

Natsu:*looks up from Lucy* Okay

*Mira turns sitri*

Natsu: *eats her flames* Yum! Now I'm all fired up! But no offense Mira, they were kinda fatty...

Mira: *gasps* HUMPH! *pulls out Natsu's key* The box doesn't like you Natsu. Now, what's the most embarassing thing you have ever done?

Natsu: Well uh... I got drunk and then I ended up running down Madison Avenue n***...wearing reindeer antlers on my head.

Mira: Okay then... *pulls out chibi natsu*

Lucy: Not again... what this time

Natsu: Its okay lucy, I'll hold you...

Lucy: No.

Natsu: You have to.

*lucy sits on natsu's lap*

Mira: What is your deepest, darkest secret?

Lucy: I have this one diary completely devoted to how sexy Natsu is...

Mira: *grins evilly* Okay! *pulls out Gray's necklace*

Gray: Darn. I wanted to survive.

Mira: Tell Juvia what you like most about her.

Juvia: Juvia would like to hear about this, Gray-sama!

Gray: Well... you actually are really sweet and protective and loyal... and you're not bad looking...

Juvia: *hugs gray-sama* Juvia thinks Gray-sama is sweet too!

AJ: Well, that's all we have for today.

Liz: But remember...

AJ: THE SHOW AIRS ON FRIDAYS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Liz: AJ, this isn't a show. IT'S A FANFICTION!

AJ: Do we still air on fridays?

Liz: WE DON'T AIR! WE UPDATE!

AJ: Do we update on fridays?

Liz: WE UPDATE WHENEVER WE FEEL LIKE IT!

AJ: But I like Fridays...

Liz: I DON'T CARE!

Wendy:...btw they don't own anything...

Liz: If we did there would be more romance! DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN TRUTHS AND DARES FOR ME AND AJ TOO!


End file.
